


[Podfic of] This Was Not in the Job Description / written by ifyouweremine

by EosRose



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Blow Jobs, Facials, First Time, Format: Streaming, M/M, Podfic, Podrabble, Virgin!Merlin, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-08-27
Updated: 2009-08-27
Packaged: 2017-10-21 14:48:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 38
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/226389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EosRose/pseuds/EosRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Podfic</b> of <a href="http://ifyouweremine.livejournal.com/139845.html">This Was Not in the Job Description</a> by ifyouweremine<br/><b>Duration:</b> 00:10:53</p><p>Being Arthur's manservant was generally alright, Merlin supposed, except for all the blowjobs.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] This Was Not in the Job Description / written by ifyouweremine

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [This Was Not in the Job Description](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/3930) by ifyouweremine. 



cover art by eosrose

### Streaming Audio

### Download

[MP3](https://app.box.com/shared/static/w2bfheq3g3gz1zl4jw99ih1yhzp2rvrm.mp3) | 10.2 MB | 00:10:53  
---|---|---  
[Podbook](https://app.box.com/shared/static/wftpt21ey1qricbw8jkqmas8i9ad7mhs.m4b) | 4.6 MB | 00:10:53  
  
### Crosspost

This podfic is also available for download from the [audiofic archive](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/this-was-not-in-job-description).

_Last updated November 30, 2015._


End file.
